False Media
by MadWorldZ
Summary: Sora Loved Riku for his work and looks But what happens when he is forced to 'Baby sit' Him? SoraXRiku
1. Chapter 1

A/N

**MadWolrdZ: I bet you are sick of me already, Huh?**

**Sora: Yes, yes I am.**

**MadWolrdZ: throws cookie in distant: :sora chases: I wasn't talking to you- :Riku chases Sora: -Oh never mind. Any-who, can you please tell me when the KH3 is coming out?! I am trying to save up for it and I have to know where my limit is…I know! Reach a million! That's it so how much do I have right now?**

**: 2 Dollars:**

**MadWolrdZ: Shyipes, I better start saving now…or I can call Oprah! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer**

Huh? What? Oh yeah…I don't own KH so can you please tell them stop pointing the gun at me and threatening me to say this out loud.

**Warning** :Eh?! What-cha-looking-at?!:

Yes- This does have some of that Yaoi stuff in here so please if you don't like it- don't read it instead of sending scary hate mail to little poor MadWorldZ who cries over the scary stuff. DX, you especially sora.

Sora: How do you know it's me?!

MadWorldZ: Cookie monster? It's not hard to distinguish your Txt name ya-know.

* * *

Chapter 1- _Where the hell is my gun when I need it?!_

_Ring- Ring, Ring- Ring,_

"Hello?!" Axcel screamed as he threw the phone to his ear. His expression was one that could kill anyone who dares to sneak a look at. "What is it now?!"

Nodding to himself, his hand moved up to his desk as his finger's drummed the surface impatiently. The conversation only lasted a fraction of a second before his hand bald up to a tight fist and slammed the phone down and gave out a heavy huff, turning in his office chair while crossing his hands over his mouth. Staring out the office window Axcel had to think of a way to get around this situation.

"Amanda!" Axcel yelled without moving an inch. "Get me a gun and a cappuccino decafe pronto!"

"Right away, sir!" A voice yelled from the distant.

The company Axcel owned was an Agency that protects and replenishes stars fame with privacy. But one client was making this all so hard for Axcel as it caused a twitch in his eyes. Brushing his hand through the red spiky hair, he closed his eyes as the call processed through his mind over and over again.

The call was none other than his co-worker, who decided to quit because of the client. Seducing was the only thing that kept the media running all over it, and trying to keep this star out of trouble was a pain in the ass. Axcel faced back to his desk and his eyes scanned the scattered News paper's that surrounded his studies.

STAR BULLTION~ EXTRA!

HOT STUD SKINNY DIPS IN YMCA POOL, CAUGHT RED HANDED WITH DRINKING AND DRIVING!~ HOW FAR WILL THIS STAR GO?! READ MORE ON PAGE 3

His eyes narrowed to slits at the bold statement the paper gave, this was not the time for this, especially if this was going to ruin the movie his client was lead of. This would create major step backs in the production, and cause millions just to postpone it from it's date. Making Axcel's business to plunder down the shit hole.

He needed someone to baby-sit this lunatic, someone that will tame it from the media's eyes. A person that will not be seduced by this man's crazy antics and make things much more smoother for his life…he needed-

"Axcel-" the red head turned abruptly from his spot, to see a short spiky haired burnet that held three folders in his hands with an amuse look. "-I got three new files for you."

Suddenly an idea flew through Axcel's mind as he scanned his co-worker. This could be a good start…but how tuff could this boy be? Axcel thought. He cocked his head to the side as the words just processed through his head.

"What did you just call me?" Axcel said, staring at his secretary. "and where is my gun?"

"I don't carry one sir, I'm on parole."

"And my coffee?"

"Don't do coffee, sir." The boy emphasized the word at the end with an arch eyebrow.

By now Axcel would be grinning wickedly at the boy, and would start laughing insanely while dancing on his desk- kicking off his newspapers. But he did not want to scare him off, so he stayed seated. Crossing his arms over his chest, Axcel leaned back on his chair and stared at the boy with an amuse smile spreading across his lips. The boy grew suspicious and inched away slowly.

"What's your name _kid_?" Axcel said with a stern voice.

"Name is Sora, _man_." Sora said, and cocked his head to the side when he heard a chuckle. This was not good…the only reason why this man chuckles would be when an elderly woman fell off a side walk- kittens drowning- or something unholy crossing through his mind. Thinking fast, Sora thought of an excuse "I think I'll get that coffee you wanted-"

"Now, now-" Axcel said in a calm voice. " I think I have a new Job for _you_ Sora."

Sora turned even more suspicious. "What would that be?"

"Do you remember this guy." Axcel threw the pile of newspaper's that was in front of him, towards the burnet. It had a nude blurred out photo of a silver haired boy in a pool with every girl was running to jump into.

Sora nodded as he looked over the paper. "Yes, this is Riku- one of our clients, why?"

"Well, Selphie was on the job-" Axcel frowned and picked up his glasses from the desk and threw them on with a piece of note that was attached to his glasses. "- quote, And said she was deliberately harassed by him, un quote."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked in a monotone voice.

"Baby sit." Axcel said with a shrug and waved a dismissal towards the dumfounded boy. "Go on, pack your stuff and head over to the studio…unless you want to serve me coffee for the rest of your life?"

Sora shook his head slowly side to side, and trudged out of the office with a pale look on his face. 'baby sit…?' Sora thought. 'the one guy that get's my face to burn in his movies is the guy I must baby sit…good job Sora, you picked the perfect day to not bring your gun…'

* * *

"What?!" Tidus screamed as he flew down his cards. "How the hell do you win eight frickn times in a roll?!"

The pool table was filled with groans of protest as the boys shoved their poker chips to the center of the table. Wakka was one of the boys as he looked as if killing someone would be a mandatory factor for him, causing the boy next to him to coward away. Tidus leaned on one elbow as his eyes stayed transfixed on the smug looking teen in front of him.

"What?" Riku said, cocking his head to the side with an amuse smile. "Is there something interesting about my face- oh wait, it's always like that."

"Smug ass." Tidus mumbled as Riku pitched out the cards.

Wakka looked at the cards in front of him with pure determination, and yanked it to his face. Then his face crumbled in a split second as his eyes scanned over the cards. The numbers added up to twelve…Wakka noted, If I hit~ would I get a bust or a black jack?

"Hit?" Riku asked as his eyes glinted with amusement.

"umm." Wakka hesitated, then just hung his head and gave his answer. "hit." he mumbled.

Riku through down a queen. Wakka threw down his cards, and stood up abruptly to storm off into his trailer with a mumble of curses to follow. Riku just chuckled at the sight as he turned to Tidus that was still having a pure state of concentration. His eyes narrowed a his cards as bead of sweat started to trickle down his face while his left eye started to twitch.

"Hit!" Tidus finally yelled after a long silence. "Hit, Hit, Hit!!"

"I'll hit you alright…" Riku mumbled, he threw down a King. Tidus had a smile that spread across his face as if Christmas came early for the boy.

"I stand with a twenty!" Tidus chirped.

"Black jack." Riku flipped his cards over that revealed an ace and a queen. Tidus jaw dropped as his eyes scanned over the cards.

"Why didn't you just say that in the begging you jack ass!" Tidus yelled as he stormed off to his trailer with a heavy dark ora following him. Riku just shook his head as he collected the last poker chips from the boys.

"I want my money." Riku said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Screw you!" Tidus retorted back from his trailer. Riku arched an eye brow, Was that an option?

Riku started to clean up the cards into a stack and started to shuffle them back to place. He was pulling up the poker chips into stacks as well, when he heard footsteps from behind him. A small crooked smile escaped his lips.

"back for round two-" Riku turned and stopped when he saw it was nether nor his friends, but a burnet that was grabbing his suit case from the yellow taxi. The burnet was bending forward to pay the driver when Riku caught himself leaning forward and staring at the burnet's butt while cocking his head to the side.

"So- who do you tink dat is?" Wakka's voiced boomed behind Riku that caused him to jump a mile high. Riku turned to glared at the orange head. "Gotta be somebody we know in ordra for him to come down heya."

"Probably one news reporter." Riku said with a shrug and turned from Wakka to see the burnet wave at the cab when it zoomed off. "Well, looks like his staying." Riku gave out a heavy sigh and started to shuffle his cards.

"Look- he coming dis way!" Wakka pointed out, as the burnet moved closer and closer with his head buried in the yellow folder with a serious look.

He wore nothing but a slim suit that curved his body way to well, as his over coat was thrown over his small shoulders. Each step the burnet took, caused his spiky brown hair to bounce in a way that made him look as if he was moving in slow motion. His crystal blue eyes swam in curiosity as it scanned over the piece of paper, which made Riku irritated.

When was he going to look up? Riku thought anxiously. Am I invisible, does he know who I am?! Boasting in his mind of how much movies he was in that involved him either naked or playing the hunk, Riku didn't notice his name being called.

"You must be Riku." The burnet said, pulling out his hand towards Riku. "Hello, My name is Sora Hoshino."

"Sora?" Riku snapped back to reality and immediately grasped Sora's offering hand with a firm grip. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Riku stood up slowly from his spot without releasing Sora's hand, and gazed into his ocean blue eyes. Sora flinched a little and a small blush escaped his cheeks, but he immediately shook it off and pulled back his hand to his side. Riku stared at him a little longer before shrugging when Sora's eyes averted from his stare.

"I need you for a minute." Sora whispered, still looking down to his shoes.

"Really?" Riku turned to his audience behind him, then yelled. "Hey boys, he need's me for a minute!" behind him was whistling of approval and some where bursting out with laughter as they hollered 'with every other person in the world!'

Sora was a little irked, and started to march off to Riku's trailer with a huff. Riku followed suit, and started to throw thumbs up at the boys with an amuse smile. They all just laughed and cheered him on as Riku entered the trailer and closed the door behind him to met the angry glares he was receiving from a corner of the room.

"So-" Riku fell into the sofa, and kicked up his legs onto the desk while stretching his arms behind him. "-What do you want to interview me for?"

Sora cocked his head to the side with confusion, and in a split second- understanding. "No- Riku- I am not a reporter, I'm from the agency." Sora explained. "Axcel sent me here."

"Oh really?" Riku said, with an amuse look. "Then why did he send a sexy thing like you here?" His eyes scanned over the burnet with predatory look, as a glint of slyness shot through his eyes. Sora grew rigid under his stare.

"Well…" Sora crossed his arms in front of him, and shifted his weight over to his other leg. "…I'm kinda your baby sitter until the movie is-"

"What?!" Riku yelled, standing up abruptly. "Look, this better be a sick joke-"

"I assure you-" Sora interrupted. "- This is no joke."

Riku stood there with his hands balling up to a tight fist. Then he moved towards Sora with cat like grace, closing the gap between them, causing the burnet to move back and lean against the wall behind him. Riku smirked as he saw a deep blush on the burnets face. Reaching over, Riku grabbed the phone behind Sora and started to dial.

"If you are a reporter-" Riku said, with a wink. "- You better start running now." Sora didn't move from his spot, instead- he just crossed his arms over his chest with a blank look as Riku shrugged and turned from him to walk towards the refrigerator. "You drink?" Riku asked, looking at Sora with a beer in his hand, Sora just shook his head as Riku popped open a can.

"Hello, Axcel?" Riku said into the phone. "Yeah I got your joke here- Ha, ha very funny." Riku turned to Sora who still didn't move from his position as Riku continued. "But hey, something this edible cant go to waste now, can it?"

Riku paused as the voice from the other line explained the situation. Riku's smile faded and a fierce scowl replaced it as he yelled into the phone. "Axcel- I do not need no fuck'en 'baby sitter'!"

Sora winced as Riku started to cuss up a storm as the voice spoke from the other line. "I'm sorry Riku- but until your public disorder is under ground, you will have a baby sitter until then- that's final." Axcel hung up. Riku threw the phone across the room and glared at the floor.

"So…" Sora said, looking at the boy with an amuse smile. "Am I staying?"

"Oh your staying all right." Riku growled, moving to his chair and plopped down. Sipping his beer, he turned to Sora who didn't move an inch from where he was standing. "I don't bite you know." Riku purred.

"I will take my chances." Sora retorted. "Didn't get my rabies shot."

"Ouch, Harsh." Riku said, then something crossed his mind. "Can you tuck me in?" Riku said with a husky voice. Sora just cocked his head to the side and started to chuckle out loud, this made Riku frown a little. Why isn't my charms working?!

"Unless you want me to choke you to sleep." Sora said while moving to the door. "Then no- I do not tuck in little children, Mr. Riku." and with that he walked out chuckling even more.

Once the door closed, Riku was left there baffled. Was this kid serious?! Riku thought. He was gay wasn't he? I mean he was all blushing and even his hips that rocked when he walks…so why isn't any of my charms working on him?!

"Hm." Riku thought. "This means war." Taking another sip of his beer, he leaned his head back on the chair and a small smile escaped his lips. "I wonder how long it will take me to get you to sleep with me, So-Ra."

* * *

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: Love it? Hate it? PLZ tell me! Or was it better that I leave this story out…but any way please Review so that way I can post up my next chapter to you all wonderful people!

_Ding._

MadWorldZ: oooh, text message! :reads: SORA!! Stop sending me hate-mail!!

Sora: How did you know?!

MadWorldZ: KupoLover? Really? :_ding_: And no Riku- I will not do that to sora in my chapter, _Geez. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: Wow! Thanks for the review's, Really~ I feel so special!~

Sora: Yeah- you are special…for a retard.

MadWolrdZ: Waaah! Sora you are getting meaner and meaner every-day!

Sora: Look- I didn't get any cookies for the past three days, and I am about to strangle someone if I do not get what I - :Riku yanks Sora to room: - No that's not what I wanted!

MadWolrdZ: Careful what you wish for or else…Damn, I better start making new locks for my room…GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!

**Disclaimer**

Huh? What? Oh yeah, I do not own KH, What-so-ever so yeah, I'm done.

**Warning**

Tell you what, read it and tell me what you think I should warn you about, go on. See if I care that you didn't read my first warning label. HA! Crawling back I see, well what did we learn?

**Something to entertain you**: Riddle of the day *Give you answer on the next chapter~

A man was found dead in the room, he was hanging four feet off the ground by a rope. The room however was totally empty…except for a puddle of water. The news was baffling, how did he kill himself if there was nothing to jump off of?

**Chapter 2**: _A Streak to break_

"I mean seriously, how the hell did I get debunk in a split second Roxas?!" Sora yelled as he threw his suit case onto the bed. The trailer he was in was set up by the crew, and was somewhat acceptable to stay in- if you're the frickn tin man. "I might as well kill him now so that way it ends all of our troubles!"

"Now Sora-" Roxas was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Thanks to Axcel, Sora was allowed for one of his family members to stay over with him in his personal hell. Lucky for Sora, Roxas- his cousin and partner in crime- was available for this whole month of shooting. "-what did I tell you?"

"Killing is illegal…" Sora said in a monotone voice. Unloading his clothes in his suitcase, he started to fold them neatly into one pile and threw them into one drawer. "…But maybe if we just keep it quiet enough, no one will-"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled.

"Joking, just joking- geez." Sora opened his closet to put away his coat when something flew off the door from the inside. It was a poster. Roxas looked down and arched an eyebrow as Sora scrambled to pick it up and crumple the paper with his face turning into a deep red. "The crew must have forgotten the poster when they cleaned it up…"

The poster was none other than the movie they were shooting. Riku was wearing nothing but pants as he posed into defensive mode with the words Akira No Black Ninja written in the back. Roxas knew Sora's crush and only crush in his life was none other than the person he was complaining about- but it couldn't fool him for a second when Sora said he just wanted to kill him.

"Uh-huh." Roxas rolled his eye's as he moved into the room to sit on Sora's bed. Crossing his legs, Roxas chuckled a little before he started. "Sora, you don't have to hide that you like the guy you know, I'm not attractive to his kind-"

"But-" Sora was about to deny it all, but Roxas interrupted him.

"And-" Roxas continued. "- I wouldn't want to hide it either, it cause's way to much trouble for everyone and especially to yourself."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Roxas gave him the 'if you deny it- I will slap you' look. A grin spread across his lips as he cocked his head to the side. "So, what kind of guy do you prefer- hm?" Sora asked.

"Who- me?" Roxas pointed to himself, then laid back onto the bed and folded his hands behind his head. "Well for me, it's the ones that wear the glasses that turn me on- you know?" Roxas smiled as he closed his eyes. "I just want to fog those lens up ya-know?"

Sora stared at Roxas with a blank look, then shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Well then, you should meet my boss one day."

"Why?" Roxas looked at Sora with a confused look.

"He wears glasses."

* * *

"Hey." Sora looked around him as the voice spoke through the darkness of the room…wait- when did it get dark? "Turn around." The voice demanded.

Sora turned from where he was only to gasp at what he saw. A gun was pointed point blank at him, as the shadowed man started to chuckle with excitement. "Look…I don't know what you want…but please don't do thi-"

"Shut up." The voice demanded in a husky tone. "Lay down now." Gesturing the gun behind Sora, the burnet gulped out loud and obeyed his order. Sitting slowly from where he was onto the bed, the man emerged from the darkness, revealing his grin as Sora gasped out loud in surprise.

"Riku?!" Sora cried. The silver haired boy moved closer, closing the gap between them. The grin spread even wider as his head cocked to the side with a simple huff that escaped his lips. The gun moved to the bottom of Sora's shirt as the metal pressed against the burnets skin, causing him to shudder under the cold metal. "S-stop…"

"You will do whatever I tell you." Riku's lips moved over the burnets neck as his warm breath tickled his skin. "And I will make sure you do it-" Pressing the gun down onto Sora's skin to emphasize his point. "Whether you like it or not."

Sora whimpered as he felt the fabric of his shirt moving up to reveal his tan chest. Riku grinned in satisfaction as the blush escaped the burnets cheeks. Slowly, Riku's other hand reach for the buckle of Sora's belt, and unfastened it- pulling it off violently.

"Take it off." Riku ordered. Sora flinched as the gun cocked a little, and reached over to his pants and unbutton it slowly. "Hurry up!" Riku yelled.

Pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees, Sora moved his hand between his hips to cover up from the gaze Riku gave. The aqua blue eyes that was scanning Sora was visibly growing darker and darker- causing Sora to grow a deeper red.

"P-Please, you don't have to do this…" Riku pined Sora's wrist above his head as he threw the gun down beside the bed. Licking his lips, Riku moved in by Sora's ear and nibbled it a little before he spoke.

"If you moan to loud- people might get suspicious…and I will have to kill you-" Riku bit down on Sora's earlobe that made him gulp down a moan. "-Now let's get started." Riku grasped between Sora's thigh, causing the burnet to buck his hips violently.

_________

"Sora get up!" Roxas yelled. "Sora!"

The burnet looked up with a daze look in his eyes. It was a dream…Sora thought disappointedly, Damn. His eyes scanned where he was, only to find that he was in his trailer and that a blond haired boy was jumping with anxiousness beside him.

"What-what now?!" Sora cried as he moved up from his bed, and into a sitting position. Roxas was quiet at first, then he started to explain in a split second that caused the burnet to concentrate in order to catch what he was saying.

"I tried to stop him and the others but they wouldn't listen, and just left three seconds ago-Sora- you need to hurry up and stop them before it's too late!"

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?!" Sora was fully awake now that he heard the panic in Roxas voice.

"Riku- it's Riku!" Roxas cried. "They did some bet- and now there going to start racing down heart break hill- using skateboards!"

"What?!" Sora jumped from his bed, only to stumble a little. His head started to spin as he started to cough a little from the itch that was building in the back of his throat. Leaning against the wall, Sora made an attempt to walk two step forwards- only to stumble forward even more.

"Sora?!" Roxas said, walking towards his cousin with a worried look on his face. "A-Are you okay?!"

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine." Sora huffed, with a sheepish grin. "Just got up to fast…" And with that he left towards the managers car with the keys jingling in his hand. "Riku, once I get there- you better be dead or else you will be."

The hill was thankfully in a close range, as Sora made it there no time flat. The thought of having Axcel yelling at him about how irresponsible he could be for sleeping like any human would do, was haunting Sora until he saw the crowd forming at the peek of the hill.

Sora screeched in towards the monstrous devil's tail that was leading around the mountain. A group of people was huddling around something that Sora could not see, thinking the worse, Sora jumped out of the car with a wheeze and moved towards the group of people- stumbling here and there.

"What happened?!" Sora yelled, as he moved himself between the crowd. There laid Riku who was grasping his ankle with a agonized look that was on his face, with the skateboard laying next to him. Sora paled "Oh crap."

"Eh-he…" Riku chuckled nervously as he looked up to the twitching burnet that had his hand's clenched into tight balls, and his eyes narrowing into slits at the silver haired boy. "I won." Riku said with a smirk.

In the car, Sora was clenching his hands around the steering wheel as if he was strangling Riku's neck, and gave him the speech of his life-time. Riku stared aimlessly at the road sides that passed, on of which caught his eye and chuckled as he read it off in his mind.

'Sharp curves' Riku read off, and his eyes wondered over to the burnet that was still yelling at the top of his lounges while staring forward. His hair would bounce at every movement he made when he shook his head with disapproval, making it even harder for Riku to resist touching and stroking those spikes. The crystal blue eyes of his would brighten up in excitement, causing you to drown slowly in them- this was getting to dangerous, Riku quickly averted his eyes out of the window.

" I thought you would never do something so stupid in your life-" Sora yelled. "- Well, thanks for proving me wrong!" Sora said with heavy Sarcasm. "If you dare put up another stunt like that again- so god help me- I will destroy you!"

"Yes mother…" Riku retorted, with a grin.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing- nothing…" Riku waved his hand at Sora with a small chuckle, and leaned back on the seat to fall into a small nap to the lullaby of Sora's yelling.

____________

"Ha!" Wakka threw down his cards with a victorious grin spreading across his face. "I win! I win!" Throwing his arms up, he pumped his fist in the air with a triumphed look. Riku just stared at the boy from across the table with a distant look.

"What…Wakka _won_?!" Tidus yelled from the other side, as he slammed his hands to the table with a surprise look shooting threw his features. "How the hell did he win, and not me?!" Tidus looked at Riku with a glare, then slowly tuned it down when he saw the silver haired boy leaning into his hands.

"Hey-" A voice spoke from behind the boys. Everyone turned except for Riku who was now closing his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead with a tired look. "- How is everyone today?"

"Hey Kairi." Tidus waved as he picked up his cards and started to stack them into a small pyramid. "Riku seems gloomy today."

Kairi gasped and threw her hands around Riku's shoulders with a soft sigh. "Why is Riku-san sad?" Kairi started to stroke his hair and down to his shoulders as Wakka and Tidus walked off to the lunch table. "You want to come over to my trailer?"

"Umm…" Riku looked for an excuse, but came out short. "- well."

"Hey- you guys are suppose to be shooting right?" Riku's eyes shot open and looked at the direction the voice came from. Sora was walking towards the two with a confused look as his arms were crossed over his chest. "Come on now- stop slacking and get back to work!" Sora snapped his fingers and pointed to the director who was yelling at one of the crew for not getting his coffee in time.

Riku's eyes brighten and abruptly stood up from his spot and grabbed onto his crutches. "Yes sir!" Shrugging off Kairi, he briskly walked- or rather hoped- over to the burnet and towed him along for the ride towards the director. "See ya, Kairi-" Then he whispered to the burnet. "-Thanks for the save."

"Huh?" Sora looked at Riku with a blank look. "Save? No I was just making sure you don't get into any more trouble or else I'm dead meat." Sora explained.

"Really- Why?" Riku stopped and turned to Sora with an arch eyebrow. Sora just sighed out loud and turned to the lunch table- reaching for a cupcake- then stopped and put his hand into his pants pocket with a grim look.

"Well for starters, that was an ex-girlfriend of the murderous -Sephiroth, AKA Kairi's jealous ex-boyfriend." Sora looked at Riku with a sheepish smile as he continued. "And having you playing cards while working is kinda making me look like a lazy ass."

"Sure-Sure." Riku shrugged and grabbed the cupcake Sora was reaching for. He bit into the morsel cupcake and grinned when Sora was drooling over the sight of it all. "Want some?"

"N-No…I'm kinda on a diet." Sora averted his eyes from Riku who was now choking on the piece he bit off. Swallowing, Riku looked at Sora with a ' Are you serious' look when Sora took a cupcake and bitterly bit into it.

"What the hell- you don't need to loose any more weight-" Riku's eyes scanned over the burnet then licked his lips as he continued. "You might be to hot for your own good- but not over weight- you got a problem."

"I'm not h-hot." Sora stuttered with a blush spreading across his face. "And for you information, you cant say I have a problem when you have a drinking addiction yourself!"

"Well then." Riku's lips curved up with an amuse smile. "Wanna make a bet then?"

Sora grew suspicious at the smile he was receiving from the silver haired boy, and arched an eyebrow as his arms crossed over his chest "…Depends, what are we betting on?"

"I stop drinking." Sora nodded and started to like the bet, this means no more DUI and all that other stuff that follows with it, Axcel would be proud. "And you must not eat any sweets for a week-" Riku added with his grin spreading to a smile when he saw Sora pale.

"What?!" Sora cried out loud.

"No pastry." Sora felt a sword shooting through him. "No Candy." A boulder fell onto the burnet as he started to cry in pain. "And especially- no Chocolate."

"NO!" Sora screamed, as Riku lifted his hand while balancing on his cruthces with his head cocking to the side. Sora was gasping for air at the unholy things Riku was speaking…banned, from chocolate?! I will kill Axcel when I get back, and buy me the largest box of chocolates I can find, Sora thought.

"Do we have a deal?" Riku said with a wink.

Hesitantly, Sora grabbed the offering hand and shook it violently and gripped it with much more force than necessary. Riku gulped a yelp of pain as the grip intensified. "Deal." Sora spat out with a twitch in his eye.

_______________

"Calm down Sora." Axcel said.

"NO!" Sora yelled at the phone. "Don't tell me to calm down- I will have to endure three frickn weeks without my sugar, and have to baby sit an asshole who cant even control his libido for three seconds!"

"Is this to much for you, Sora?" Axcel spoke with a stern voice. "I can report you back here, and the coffee machine is looking pretty lonely here without you-"

"Okay-okay." Sora rubbed his temple as he closed his eyes tightly. "I will not complain sir, just kinda irritated at the position I'm in."

Axcel chuckled at that statement, then cleared his throat before he started. "Well, right now my step-mother is going to kill me for not bringing home a lover I supposedly have- and now she is going to be here by the next week and if she finds out that this lover is not real she will-" Axcel was screaming into the phone before Sora started to interrupted.

"You win!" Sora yelled. "Okay- you got it worse than me your majesty!"

"You bet your ass I do, now stop complaining and do your god-damn work!" The dial tone was heard as Sora just sighed out loud and pushed the end button. Glaring at the crumbled poster that was hanging in his closet, he moved to his bed and plopped down with exhaustion.

"Lucky for me- Riku doesn't know about my secret stash." Sora mumbled into his pillow. "But it wont last three weeks…"

"What wont last three weeks?" Sora was to tired to jump up from the voice, and just gave out a small yelp. "Are you doing something illegal again?"

"No…not yet." Sora stood up with his eyes was swollen from the stress and lack of sleep he got from the pass incidents. He mumbled something before he moved up to his drawer and pulled up to his chocolate bar that was in the neatly folded up shirts.

"What happened?" Roxas moved from the doorway he was standing in, and looked out the window that was above the dresser. "Did you get fired?"

"Axcel wouldn't do that, it would show mercy." Sora said in a low voice. "I made a bet with the devil, that's what happened."

"Really…" Roxas was gazing out the window as his eyes widened in fear. "Umm…Sora?"

"I was forced not to eat chocolate for three weeks, Roxas, Three whole weeks!" Sora bit into his bar with harshness before he continued. "I mean really- Who in the right mind cant eat chocolate…except me, that's why I'm so damn fat."

"That's nice, now Sora-" Sora looked at Roxas who was pointing out the window with his eyes darting back and forth. "-Remember that Kairi girl…" Sora nodded slowly as he stood up to walk next to the blond haired boy. "-Well, she just walked out of Riku's trailer with a grin of a Wallmart logo."

Sora paled and dashed out of the trailer with his heart leaping out of his chest. 'no he didn't- no he didn't' the words repeated in his head over and over again. Bursting into Riku's trailer, The smell of herb's and ointment stung Sora's nose as the swift of air drifted pass Sora. The burnet's eyes scanned over the room only to land on the silver hair boy that was laying on the bed with his sprain leg sprawled over.

Suddenly, the burnet turned crimson red as he noticed that Riku was wearing nothing but a thin fabric that was covering over his waist. It left little to imagine as Sora's eyes wondered down to from Riku's tight chest towards his hips, and blushed even further. Luckily for Sora, Riku was asleep.

Walking back towards the cool night's wind, Sora shut the door behind him as he exited and moved down the steps only to stop when he spotted a couple arguing and moving closer to the trailer behind him. Sora's eyes narrowed to see who it was, and gasped out loud when they came to focus.

"No- Sephiroth!" Kairi shouted, as she pulled against the tall mans sleeve. "you better knock it off, Riku is the only one for me!"

"Where the hell is he?!" Sephiroth yelled. "I'm gonna murder him!" His hands were clench into fist as he scanned over the trailers, his back turned from Sora as he continued his search. But for some strange reason- Kairi was smiling as if she was enjoying the sudden attention.

Quickly, Sora jumped back into the trailer and locked the door behind him. 'What am I going to do?!' Sora thought…How the hell was he going to make Sephiroth see that Riku was not dating Kairi…healing his leg- yes- but not dating her. Looking around the room for an idea Sora paled.

"Damn it…" Sora said under his breath. "Looks like I'm forced to do this…" He closed his eyes, while pulling off his shirt, and peeling off his pants and throwing them near a corner of the room. The voices were getting louder and closer, as Sora's heart beat started to double and pick up speed. Leaning in, Sora moved next to Riku and slowly but surely moved under the same sheet he was under. Relaxing a little, he shifted so that way he was a little closer to the silver haired boy.

A sigh escaped Riku's parted lips, as one strong arm reached around the burnets bare shoulders, and pulled the naked Sora closer to himself. Sora was blushing furiously, as he felt a certain body part growing and hardening against Sora's body. Riku unconsciously pushed Sora against himself, as a small smile escaped his lips.

Then it started. "Riku!!" Sephiroth yelled as he slammed the door open that caused the whole trailer to vibrate. Murderous eyes scanned over the trailer, then landed on the two boys, which now both were alerted and fully aware of there surroundings. Kairi moved in with a smile, then faded as she saw what was in front of her. "Oh sorry- I didn't know you were busy…"

"I didn't know either." Riku said, rubbing his eyes as it scanned over the Sora that was now getting all the attention in the room. If Sora played his cards right- Riku will be alive, and Sora's Virginity will still be in tact. Okay- it's show time.

* * *

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: Ouch, cliff hanger sorry I did'nt want to make this to long, or else you guys would collapse. Well, do you think this is going the right way? Review please~ and thank you to-Dance of flame, XXilikecatsXX, Clairabelle, you guys Rock! I love you all for reviewing my stories…:_hint: :hint: :wink: wink_:

_Ding_

MadWorldZ: Yes, a txt! :reads: Sora, I will _Destroy_ you for sending me hate mail_!_

Sora: How the hell do you know that it was me?!

MadWorldZ: I didn't, you just ratted yourself out.

Sora: Damn. :runs away: :dodges bullets:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: ~What is love, baby don't hurt me- don't hurt me- come on~ Oh crap! :takes off earphones: Sorry didn't hear you come in XD. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I will try my best this year but I am graduating soon! XDD, I am sixteen- going to graduate Seventeen!

Sora: ~ I am a super-star with a big, big house and a big, big car- I am a super-star and don't care who you are!~

MadWorldZ: …Maybe I should leave him like this, his not bothering anyone. Wait…where is my Kupo….:gasp: NOOO! :cries off: :kicks dog:

**Disclaimer:**

MadWorldZ: Please! Please! :pulls out gun: PLEASE!!

Copy writes: No.

MadWorldZ: Sniff: Your mean :cries off: :kicks dog again:

**Warning:**

No. Wont tell you. Wont do it. You'll have to learn the hard way.

**Thank you**~ For your kind Reviews:

Clairabelle, XXilikecatsXX, Dance Of Flame, MsSupreme, AAAND Gussie. You're the best- Loves ya's

* * *

Chapter 3: Karma's a Bitch

Three pair of eyes was staring at the burnet with confusion and curiosity, as his face was growing to a darker shade of red from the attention. There was an awkward silent's that followed as they await the burnet's answer of why he was naked next to the all star Riku, who was now trying to get the blanket off of Sora that he was concealing himself with.

"Ah- Sorry…" Sephiroth averted his eyes from the two, as Kairi started to throw death glares towards Sora with pure hate. "didn't mean to interrupt anything-"

"You got that right- we were in a middle of something-" Sora gestured towards Riku with a wink, and continued with his ranting while knocking the silver boy's hand away from his waist. "-And you just barged in like that!" Sora yelled, shooting a glare at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grew a dark shade of red and abruptly turned to the door, briskly walking out while towing the girl along with him who was still dumbfounded by the sight of it all. Sora gave out a victories grin as the door shut to a close and with a click- he began to move off the bed while reaching for his discarded cloth's in the corner.

A hand stopped the burnet from moving off the bed, as he felt the blanket trying to be tugged once again. Sora turned to see Riku who was staring at him with an arch eyebrow, as the exotic eyes moved over the burnet with a sly look hidden within them.

"And where do you think your going?" Riku purred, as he moved his hand behind his head "If you wanted to sleep with me, you could of just asked instead of trying to get it your way while I was sleeping". Sora's left eye twitch with annoyance.

"Look- I was only here to save your life- that all, so if you excuse me…" Sora slipped off the bed along with the sheet and pulled it right off the silver hair teen. Then turned to blush a darker shade of red when he forgot that Riku was not wearing anything underneath the blanket. The silver haired boy just chuckled and turned on his side to face the burnet with a sly smile on his face.

"You cant leave yet." Riku shrugged, as Sora moved over to the corner of the trailer where he discarded his clothes. The burnet turned to Riku with narrowed eyes as he put his hands on his hips.

"Really, and why cant I?" Sora said as he rolled his eyes at Riku.

" Well- if you do leave now, Then that guy will see you." Riku smiled as he saw the burnet going stiff. Sora paled at the fact he was stating as he continued. "That would mean he would start to rise suspicion."

Sora opened his mouth to interject, but closed it as he found himself backing into a corner. He does have a point…so what will I have to do? Sora thought, does that mean… "Hey- I am not going to sleep in the same trailer with the likes of you!" Sora hissed.

"You'll have no choice-" Riku patted the spot next to him. "Come on, get back into bed." He purred, the blood in Sora's face drained as his hands balled up into fist. Trying to find anything hard and heavy to throw at the silver haired teen- but all he could find was a small pillow that didn't even look to threatening.

"I will sleep on the couch- thanks you very much." Sora smiled at the boy, and with a nod he headed towards the bathroom to dress. Riku chuckled even more as he laid his head back down onto the white pillows- then winced as a pain shot through his leg.

He heard some shuffling in the bathroom as the light was emitting a soft glow from under the door. Riku knew- if he could get the burnet in the same trailer as he did this fast- Maybe he might hitch a one way ride back to where-ever he crawled out of. A small smile escaped Riku's lips at the thought of his plan- he might as well have some fun- Right?

__________

The light of the moon's rays was stretching through the window and spilled across the floors, crawling along the grounds and onto the peaceful looking burnet who was sleeping soundly on the leather couch with the cross in his hand. Riku's soft snoring was heard from the queen mattress he laid on- with a thick heavy sheet laid over him, and his leg swung over a pillow. It was a quiet night for the two boys.

Ring- Ring, Ring- Ring

Riku's eyes shot open and his eyebrows furrowed at the phone that sang next to him, with a groan he shot up a lazy hand towards the annoying device and shot it next to his ear. "What?!" He yelled. "Do you know what time it is?!"

Sora's eyes fluttered open from the yelling, and sat up with his head spinning that came along with the Indians pounding there drums in his head. Riku just nodded as the other voice from the other line was heard through the quiet room.

Riku sighed out loud "Yeah-Yeah, His right here…" Sora paled- the only person that would be asking for him and knew his wear about was- "Here Sora- it's Axcel, he want's to talk to you." Riku said with an arch eyebrow and offered the phone from the bed.

Sora jumped from his spot- almost losing his balance at the sudden rush- and stormed towards the bed. Snatching the phone from Riku, he gave the silver hair teen the famous You-Will-Die-Today ™ look. Slowly he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello?!" Axcel yelled from the other line, Sora flinched and held the phone away from his ear "I told you to baby sit the client- Not SLEEP with him!"

"I have a perfect explanation for this-"

"It better be good- Or else." Axcel warned.

"Okay- you remember our previous client Sephiroth- Of course you do." Sora started as he started to pace back and forth in the room. Riku watched with an amuse smile from where he was, as Sora continued "Well- he thought that his girlfriend was sleeping with Riku, and was going to kill him- so I had to _pretend _to sleep with him in order to get rid of the murder." Sora gasped for air, forgetting to breath in between the words."….I see." Axcel said, Sora's eyebrow shot up as he heard the peculiar tone in his voice- which meant he was going to say something that Sora was not going to like. "…Well start packing your bags then- you will have to move in with Riku and _pretend _you are his boyfriend."

Sora paled. "What?!" he yelled "Now what just a-"

"That is all- no exceptions!" The dial tone was heard, leaving Sora all alone with the one guy that made him blush like a tomato twenty four seven-and irked him like hell. At the same time- the only guy that is helping him Keep his job.

"Well-" Riku said, Sora turned to face the teen that was smirking like Christmas has come early for him. He rubbed his bare stomach as he spoke "I guess your moving in- am I right, boyfriend?"

Sora shuddered delicately when Riku said the 'b' word, then shook off the feeling as his eye's narrowed at Riku with annoyance. "Hey- it's only pretend until the shoot is over, that's all!"

"You know you want it." The silver hair teen purred- dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. Riku chuckled a little as he noticed the burnet making his way towards the exit. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to start packing my clothes…along with some pepper spray- and bear traps to set up around my couch." Sora murmured, as he slammed the door shut when a burst of laughter escaped Riku's lips. Only three weeks Sora, he thought positively, Three weeks…what could go wrong?

* * *

**A/N**

Sora: Ha-ha you noob!!

MadWorldZ: What did you say!

Sora: Uh- Sora did not say that. :averts eyes: Hey- how come your phone txt didn't go off?

MadWorldZ: HA! I changed my number So-Ra, now what are you going to do?! :ding: Ooh! I got a new E-mail alert…..Sora- You will die today.

Sora: What?! You cant prove it's me- I didn't even put a nickname on it!

MadWorldZ: Ummm- that's the point, it has your picture and name address :starts cocking gun: And also you have your statement 'Ha-ha you noob- Sora did not write this-' :Starts aiming: Okay- three seconds.

Sora: Damn- :runs off: :dodges bullets:


End file.
